<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you remind me (just how good it can get) by AmyDancepantsPeralta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003883">you remind me (just how good it can get)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta'>AmyDancepantsPeralta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Peraltiago fluff, date night post-baby, mentions of Mac Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trial run for Jake and Amy of a night out without Mac, days before Amy is due to start back at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you remind me (just how good it can get)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again!  Here's another mini fic-let that I'd posted on Tumblr a little while ago .. hope you've been enjoying these as I get a chance to post!   Feel free to come say hi over there if you're ever around 😁</p><p>The prompt for this one was 'Here, take my jacket'.  </p><p>Title from I'm With You, by Vance Joy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>you remind me (just how good it can get)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Waving into the camera, Amy blows another set of kisses towards the video image of her son as Karen lifts his tiny (and <em>adorably</em> chubby, honestly she just wants to <em>bite it</em>) arm out in a miniature wave.From behind her she hears Jake call out that he loves them both, and she echoes the sentiment while Jake wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer until her back rests against his chest.Together, they bid their son goodnight, and with one last wave Karen disconnects the call, the image of their little boy quickly replaced by the photo of the three of them leaving the hospital that takes pride of place on Amy’s screen. </p><p>Thanks to some diligent saving (and being under the command of a forward-thinking captain like Holt), Amy had been able to take the last few months off on maternity leave.In just three days she would be heading back to work, and while the FOMOW part of her was <em>dying</em> to button up her uniform again, there was a larger part of Amy that was just not ready to say goodbye to her little Mac for anything more than an hour or two.</p><p>Tonight had been a trial run, with Jake’s mom Karen volunteering to stay and babysit while he and Amy head out for a long overdue date night.It had felt kind of wonderful, to do her hair and makeup and blush when she notices her husband’s appreciative glances as he passes her in their bedroom.Seemed like forever since she’d felt his hand brush against the small of her back as she walked into a restaurant, or had brushed her feet playfully against his underneath the table. </p><p>The last phone call was only their third for the entire night - an admirable feat, considering both of them had nearly asked the other to turn around and head back home mere minutes after closing their apartment door (and maybe once more after their taxi pulled away from the curb).It had helped greatly that Karen had sent them hourly updates - a series of photos that only seemed to increase in cuteness the later into the evening they got - and after paying the bill Jake had gripped Amy’s hand in his, leading her out of the restaurant and suggesting one last call home before it got too late. </p><p>And now their son was about to go to sleep, and she <em>wasn’t</em> there to smother his face with kisses, and Amy felt like her heart was stretched across the boroughs of Brooklyn right now. </p><p>Running his hands up and down her shoulders, Jake brushes a kiss along Amy’s hairline, and with a sigh she tucks her phone back into her purse.“C’mon, there’s a gelato place up here that I’ve heard has a <em>really</em> good choc fudge.”</p><p>“Hold on, I just need ..” she pauses, turning towards Jake and waiting he’s facing her before wrapping her arms around his waist, holding herself tightly to him as she rests her head against his chest.The back of her hands skim against the soft, familiar material of his jacket lining, and Amy closes her eyes as his arms envelop her body and the total <em>Jake</em>ness of his embrace calms her pining heart. </p><p>He holds her as they stand together underneath the front awning that covered the restaurant’s expanse of windows, keeping his grip tight as Amy breathes in his cologne and sighs.The bustle of the city around them fades away, the click of a group of women’s heels relegating only to gentle ticks as they pass them by, and she buries her head further in.</p><p>She feels the vibrations in Jake’s chest as he speaks, his tone only slightly betraying his concern.“You okay, babe?”</p><p>Her cheek rustles against his shirt as she nods, the dark olive green button-down that has always been a favourite, and replies “I am now.”Tipping her chin upwards, Amy smiles up at her husband when his eyes lock onto hers.She hadn’t realised just how much she’d missed nights like this; whether it was gripping her husband’s arm as they walked down the street, or bathing in his smile from across the table as he talks.“We need to do this more often.”</p><p>“We really do.”</p><p>“Let’s make a new rule.One date night a month, minimum.We’ll swap shifts and plan out babysitters … merge our schedules and make it happen.Okay?”</p><p>Jake’s smile is warm, and his hands dip lower on her waist before sliding up towards her back, and it’s such a comforting feeling that Amy can feel herself begin to melt all over again.“Are you asking me to go steady with you, Santiago?”</p><p>Amy grins, moving her head into an enthusiastic nod.“But only for like … 70 years or so.”</p><p>“<em>Noice.</em>Let’s make it an even hundred.”</p><p>“Deal.”Her head falls back down to Jake’s chest, taking another deep breath in.The simplicity of this moment - of being wrapped up in the arms of the man she loves while the world goes on around them - was exactly what she had been craving.After months of next to no sleep and more nursery rhymes than she ever thought she’d know, it was nice to feel like a human being again. </p><p>“What do you say we grab some dessert, take a walk around the city for a little while, and then head on home to our son?”Jake mumbles, punctuating his sentence with another kiss into her hair. </p><p><em>Our son.</em>Even with it now being a reality, the sound of those two words together still makes Amy beam.She nods, tightening her grip before pulling back ever so slightly, resting her hands against Jake’s chest.“So … our son.A lot of change around here, huh?”</p><p>His laugh bounces off of Amy’s chest and settles straight into her heart, the same joyful feeling she got the first time he laughed at something she said hitting the same now just as it did then, and her own laughter bubbles out of her as he slows down, sliding his thumb along the edge of her cheek.His eyes turn soft, drawing her in without any great effort, and it occurs to Amy that if their son ends up with his father’s eyes, she doesn’t stand a single chance. </p><p>“I love you,”Jake whispers, lowering his head to meet her halfway, pressing his lips against hers so sweetly that not for the first time Amy wonders how she <em>ever</em> survived without Jake’s kisses.His hand - always so strong and steady - slides up the middle of her back, and Amy responds by wrapping her arms around his neck, hooking him in as their lips press harder together.If only she could have told those two colleagues, in an evidence locker so long ago, just what kind of joy would be waiting for them both.She’s not sure she would have believed it then, just as it seems almost surreal now. </p><p>Their lips part, and as Jake rests his forehead against hers Amy replies, “I love you too, Jake.”</p><p>His hand slides along her arm as they pull away, gliding downwards until their palms meet and he tangles their fingers together so seamlessly it’s clear that’s where each of they belong, and Amy smiles at the thought as he leads them down the street.</p><p>Despite the long sleeves of her dress, the cool evening air hits her skin unannounced, and Amy shivers slightly.Jake’s hand grips hers tighter in response before pulling away entirely, and just as she looks over in protest Amy notices that he’s already in the process of shedding a layer of clothing. </p><p>“Here, take my jacket.”He smiles, already covering her back with the leather before Amy can say another world.The warmth of her husband’s touch washes over her, the scent of him lingering slightly as she grips the edges, running her thumbnail along the jagged teeth of the open zipper.</p><p>There’s a slight blush that begins to warm her cheeks, and Amy looks up at Jake with a grateful smile.He’s always looking out for her, picking up on what she needs sometimes before it’s even occurred to herself, and she knows that Jake considers himself lucky to be with her, but truly; <em>she</em> is the lucky one. </p><p>Jake breaks the silence with a tiny shrug, rubbing one hand along the back of his neck as he speaks.“Would it be totally insane if I told you just how much I miss Mac right now?”</p><p>“Oh heck no.I miss him so much it <em>hurts</em>.”</p><p>“He’s been <em>so good </em>with Mom.He really is the best baby.”</p><p>“The <em>best,</em>” Amy agrees, craning her neck upwards to meet Jake halfway as he leans in for another kiss.His jacket is draped over her shoulders, so she cannot reach out to grip Jake’s arm the way she’s done a thousand times before, but her hands sneak out from under the front and take a loose grip of his shirt, leaning in to whisper - “Why don’t we get our gelato to go and head on home … and maybe <em>later</em>, we can have our dessert.”</p><p>Jake’s eyebrows raise slightly as he reads between the lines, nodding quickly.“Sounds good, excellent plan, let’s do that, cool cool cool.”</p><p>His left hand slides around her waist as they walk just that little bit faster towards the gelato shop, discussing the all-important topic of <em>which flavours are superior to the others</em>, and Amy cannot wait for a thousand more moments just like this.For ice cream cones covered in sprinkles (for both Jake <em>and </em>their son); for walks in the park and play time on the swings … and with any luck, another chance to watch as a life begins to grow inside her. </p><p>Life was amazing, when you surrounded yourself with the right people, and with Jake by her side Amy was beginning to discover just how good it can get. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe it's all the iso-life talking, but how good does a hug sound right now?!  Aaaaanyways, I hope you enjoyed this short (but hopefully sweet!) moment.  </p><p>Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!  ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>